Not Mine
by raziella
Summary: Kaito thinks he has lost Shinichi completely to Ran, but some persuasive friends convince him to try, and an encounter at an ice cream café may manage to convince him his detective his worth fighting for. One-shot!


Title: (Not) Mine

Summary: Kaito thinks he has lost Shinichi completely to Ran, but some persuasive friends convince him to try, and an encounter at an ice cream café may manage to convince him his detective is worth fighting for.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/ Drama

* * *

Kaito watched from the shadows of a nearby tree. His since just recently returned detective Kudo Shinichi was on a date with his childhood friend. He knew he should not be watching this; it was a private time for his loved ones. Kaito knew this because the now university detective was smiling in a completely relaxed manner. His eyes held none of that sharpness they always seemed to shine of when he was hunting the thief clad in white. He had hooked arm with the karate champion and together they were making their way over to an ice cream café. The Mouri girl was chatting animatedly with big arm gestures and, a huge smile on her lips and was walking with a noticeable bounce in her step. Kudo was listening, glancing down on her every once in a while, smiling, replying something in short and leading the way with a decidedly calm pace. It made Kaito's heart constrict.

He had been worrying his friend, Aoko, and even Hakuba had eventually become irritated with him. He could not concentrate in class, he never could of course, but lately he could not concentrate on the things he usually spent doing during the endless hours of teacher-talking. It came as a shock to him when Aoko pointed out he had not pulled a prank in over three days. That was three days longer than it usually was between his pranks. He had given her a strained smile and come up with a lame excuse that sounded so off he barely kept back a wince. And Aoko had almost hit him with the dreaded mop.

'_Look, Kaito, I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, you can talk to me.'_ The pleading voice of his unusually serious friend (so what if the reason she was normally bursting with anger was his constant pranks?) had him at a loss of words. He had drawn a deep breath, looked away, out the window where his gaze had lingered. The tears in his friend's eyes made him feel uncomfortable. He did not wish her to cry even after he had made it clear his intentions with her were solely platonic. He suspected she would always have a place in his heart.

'_I think I may be falling in love'_, he had whispered. She had been silent for so long he wondered if maybe this was too soon to be telling her. He could still feel her presence even if he could not see her, facing the window as he was. He had to clench his jaws not to let the trembling of lips show when she put his arm on his shoulder. He had always been a very loving person, someone who enjoyed the touch of others immensely and often sought it out himself if he felt there was not enough physical contact in his life. But as her warm hand lay heavily on him, her body heat seeping through the thick material of the winter uniform, he had to convince himself that he must not shake it off. She would be hurt.

'_I take it they don't feel the same?'_ she asked, very quietly, and Kaito was glad she took him seriously. Then again, he knew she would. She was a very nice person, after all. He shook his head, hard. His shoulders slumped and she squeezed him comforting. _'Are you sure?'_

'_He l-loves someone else', _he tried to say without letting the wavering of his voice carry.

'_Well, that doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't love you. You are a very lovable person.' _

Her voice was encouraging, but not what he needed to hear. He knew he was lovable, but lovable was not enough. Kudo Shinichi, the modern Holmes, could never love a thief. It did not matter that he had been more lenient than usually on KID's heists. It did not matter that they could end up talking the time away until the KID squad actually barged in on them, without either noticing how long time had passed. Kudo would never look at him the same way he did with the Mouri girl. He would go to extreme lengths to be there for the ignorant girl, he would sheer up the moment he saw her, smile in that heart-warming way, and he would blush that deliciously sexy way at every indication of something inappropriate.

No, Kudo had his eyes set on someone different than him, he thought solemnly. Even with Aoko's parting words _'You shouldn't give up so fast, BaKaito! I'm sure you could change his mind _somehow_!'_ he could not bring out his infamous Poker Face and hide the pain he felt as he watched Kudo stretch out an arm and put his hand on the Mouri girl's. They had taken a seat in the ice cream café, Kudo had bought them an ice cream to share and the girl was blushing madly at her boyfriend's antics.

Kaito had snuck in behind them, bought himself a cup of hot chocolate and watched from a few tables away, newspaper held high not to reveal his face. He had to be careful. There was always this nagging feeling that the detective _knew_ he was there, and was _letting _him watch. He tried to tare his eyes away from the scene; it would not do if Kudo actually turned around and caught him with the hand in the cookie jar, so to speak. But he found it impossible. His eyes burned with jealousy at the intimate touch. They looked like an adorable couple, but Kaito only had eyes for the formally dressed detective who was currently licking cream from the corner of his lips. The Mouri girl was ogling him almost as bad as Kaito before she reached over the table and swiped the little bit of cream from his moist lips and giggled, embarrassed, and dried of her fingers on a napkin. How Kaito wished he could touch him so freely! He knew the detective of the East enjoyed his heists; he had openly admitted so when KID had once asked him if he was stalking him (oh the irony), but Kudo had laughed and said he would if he could. Kaito had almost fallen over at that admission.

'_I've been dying to know who the face is behind the mask. But if the price of seeing you means letting you go, putting you behind bars and ending our fun, I'd much rather never know. I would have thought you had known, KID', he said and laughed, leaning against the stone wall around the balcony._

Yes, Kudo enjoyed his heists, but he never said he enjoyed _being_ with the thief. No matter how much time the spent together, Kudo never once touched him. He never came close to the detective, of course. How could he? What if the detective decided the obligation of the law was bigger than his enjoyment after all? He still had to find his father's murderers. Not even his crush, seemed too small a word, could stand in his way to justice.

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion in the small café as someone, a woman, screamed. There was a deathly silence in the room before more screaming, yelling and movement to get a closer look on what was causing the scene, ensued. Kaito had barely caught a glimpse of the man that had fallen to the floor, seemingly unmoving, before Kudo's voice echoed through the room. His voice held authority, calm, confidence, all of which made the masses move for him and calm down.

'Call the police', he said, looking directly at a woman in the crowd. She nodded and stepped away.

So he was dead, Kaito thought worried. No ambulance, just the police, meant a homicide, if not suicide, both of which needed the police's attention. He was worried because, even though there was no chance of anyone recognising him, he did not want to be in the police register.

His obvious unease seemed to draw the detective's attention and Kaito did what best he could to appear perfectly relaxed. Not the best move, he realized, on a crime scene as the Kudo continued to inspect in, eyes roving over him, detecting any abnormality. Well, Kaito knew he was innocent, and Kudo was the best there was so he was not too worried, but how could he make the detective give up on him and move on to find the real killer, or cause of death if it turned out to be a suicide? He considered for a while just flashing him a KID grin and watch as he made the connection. Actually, he would rather enjoy seeing the detective drop his jaw, the glare at the thief as he could do nothing to stop him. However, exposing himself could be counterproductive in other ways, and he decided to just make as little noise as possible, hopefully leaving the man to do his job in peace. Luckily, Kudo seemed to realize he was jumping to conclusions, or… was that the great detective shaking his head in frustration?

He went back to examining the body, looking for clues, and Kaito hid an endearing smile as he watched the intense gaze return to the mighty Meitantei. His nimble fingers carefully felt his way over the victim's collar, sharply turned to look at the hands, then smiled that dangerous smile that said _I know what happened and I'm going to expose you, satsujinsha-san._ Kaito shivered involuntarily; it was much too similar to the way he smiled when he had just figured out KID's disguise and was fully planning on taking advantage of it.

He was almost too focused on the handsome detective to notice how the Mouri girl was standing a couple of steps away from her boyfriend, looking pissed… She had her arms crossed, was stomping a foot and was by turns looking at her watch and glaring at Kudo. Hmm, interesting. So maybe everything was not sunshine and roses in the dream couple's relationship.

Slowly, he made his way over to the grumpy girlfriend. He felt safe knowing Kudo would solve the case, so he did not bother to continue watching. He had seen the look that showed he knew exactly where to look to find the murderer. Thus he stopped by the brunette, looking inconspicuous and leaned into her personal space and whispered: 'Are you all right, ojou-san? I can see how a stiff would upset anyone…'

She looked up, surprised from yet another irritated glance at her watch, and gasped at Kaito. Well, they did look similar, he and Kaito, but he would have at least supposed his girlfriend would immediately notice the differences. She relaxed into a polite smile after just a few seconds and shook her head.

'No, no, I'm fine!' she waved her arms, dismissingly. 'It's just my friend always gets into these situations. It's getting a bit tiresome, to be honest…' she mumbled, then seemed to catch herself and violently shook her head. 'Oh, don't listen to me, I'm just rambling about my stupid problems. I'm sure you're really busy elsewhere. It was really nice of you to ask how I was doing, thank you, really.'

Well, no one could complain about her manners, but Kaito still felt a twitch when she said her 'stupid problems' as if Kudo was included in those. He covered it behind a politely interested smile.

'Please don't worry about it. I couldn't help but worry when I saw such a distraught face on such a lovely young lady', he said in light, friendly voice. He really could not bring himself to flirt with this girl, even if he was the great Kaito KID. It was way too personal.

It seemed to have fulfilled its task though, as Kudo walked up to them while the Mouri girl was still blushing from his compliments. If his expression was anything to go by, he was not pleased at seeing Kaito there. Even though he could not possibly know who he was, Kaito admitted he probably had right to be upset at a random guy hitting on his girlfriend while he was busy solving murder cases. It appeared he was finished with his task as the police had arrived. He must have given the shortest briefing of what happened in history as the inspector was already arresting the woman that had first screamed. She had poisoned him by putting pulverised cyanide in the folds on the victim's collar as she knew he had a tic about straightening it before sitting down to eat.

It went a bolt through Kaito as he realized that Kudo must have tried to hurry in order to get back to his date. He loved to walk the audience through how the criminal had committed his crime. That he would dismiss this in order to return to the Mouri girl, who was actually glaring at Kudo in a defensive sort of manner, did not sit right with Kaito. Especially as the girl seemed absolutely oblivious to his efforts.

'Sorry about that, Ran', Kudo said to the Mouri girl but he distinctively looked at Kaito with a calculative look. 'Who's you friend?' he proceeded, just as expected, polite but direct. The perfect gentleman, however threatened he felt.

'Oh… um…' Mouri said unhelpfully and looked confused between Kudo and himself.

'Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire!' Kaito introduced himself, stretching out a hand. He felt electricity go through his body as his bare hand got to hold the young detective's. He felt unexpectedly reluctant to let go and decided he could at the very least get to prolong the moment, if only for a couple of seconds.

A poof of smoke appeared between the boys and as it cleared the detective stared down on their still joined hands, now with a white rose gently held in his cupped hand as Kaito pressed it together. He leaned in, much closer than he should have and whispered in a low voice: 'I white rose for the saviour of the day'.

Amazingly the detective did not seem unaffected, but blushed, looked away, coughed before he tentatively looked back at Kaito. 'Kudo Shinichi, detective and saviour of the day', he said and winked. Kaito beamed and Mouri snorted.

'Shinichi, shouldn't we be going?' she asked, voice small and pleading, all consideration lost as the attention of the polite young man that was Kaito had gone to her boyfriend. Maybe he was a player? Was it normal to be this pushy?

Kaito sniggered inaudibly, excused himself and was just about to leave before he lost his good side to greed, when Kudo called for his attention.

'Sumimasen, Kuroba-kun? If you wouldn't mind, would you like to join us? We're going to the Magic Show in the amusement park just around the corner. You said you were a magician, right?' he asked, voice friendly, eyes intense.

'Iyada, Shinichi. He probably knows every trick already…' Mouri said, embarrassed, but still trying to convey her message. She wanted this time alone with him. Kudo gave her a considerate smile but said nothing and looked at Kaito expectantly.

Kaito hesitated, wouldn't it be odd to join their date? Didn't Kudo realize this? He cast a glance at the girl by his side that looked like she was about to break down in tears and he was just about to say thanks, but no thanks, when Kudo continued.

'We've actually got two extra tickets because our friends couldn't make it…' he said, leaving the sentence open-ended.

Okay, so Kaito would love to go. Going to a Magic Show with his favourite detective? What could be better? Going to a Magic Show alone with his favourite detective, he realized, but clammed shut on that thought. He did his best on ignoring the pleading eyes of Mouri and excitedly said: 'Yes! If it's no trouble, of course. Any magician would love to see a magic show!' His grin very close to the manic one known for KID, he realised, and toned it down a bit.

'Great', said Kudo with a broad smile.

'Great', said Mouri, eyes cast down, looking broken.

So they went, Mouri clinging to Kudo's arm in an attention seeking, annoying way, Kaito on Kudo's other side, making cards disappear and reappear, grinning as he listened to Kudo's more thorough explanation of the case. So maybe Kaito was biased, he would have loved to cling to Kudo's arm in that act way, but he wished that Kudo would like it more than he seemed to be doing at the moment. He shifted uncomfortably, leaning unconsciously towards Kaito, all attention on his new acquaintance. It dawned on Kaito that Kudo might not have looked happy and relaxed, but bored out of his mind. This new theory had him smiling like the Sun itself all the way through the long lines to the entrance of the Theatre house where the show would take place.

As darkness fell over the ginormous area they had their seats taken, with one empty chair next to Kaito. To his left was Kudo who did his best trying to ignore Mouri leaning her head on his shoulder, holding his hand and upholding conversation by telling him about some championship she had won just recently. She was forced to be quiet as the show started however and soon she was too preoccupied yelling in excitement over the tricks of the Magician on the scene. Kaito was watching with mild amusement, it was a basic show, nothing major and new. Maybe it would build up towards the end, he thought wishfully.

'I expect this isn't really much fun for you. They were cheap tickets that a friend got for us just a couple of days ago. I wouldn't expect too much', Kudo whispered, leaning close to Kaito.

Shivers went up and down his back as his breath tickled his skin and he did his absolute best trying to ignore how very close he seemed. He swallowed hard before he could answer.

'Oh, so why insist on me joining?' he asked, mustering up humour enough not to make it sound like an accusation. He did not really care about the show, though a magic-fan he could live through one bad show. He was more excited over being there with Kudo.

'Are you kidding me? When you so nicely decided to introduce yourself after stalking us for three hours, how could I let you go? I wasn't even sure you'd continue to follow me after my date with Ran was over. Of course I had to take this opportunity.'

Kaito was more than a little shocked at this revelation. If the detective had known he had been stalked, why had he not called him on it? When he asked as much Kudo chuckled.

'And risk you disappearing – why would I?'

Kaito shifted uncomfortably. He was not sure if Kudo had realised but he had moved a lot closer, he was practically hovering above him, not a millimetre out of his seat, he still looked intimidating. Yet it was not fear that coursed through Kaito's veins as the detective put a hand on the thief's wrist. It was not panic that shot jolts of electricity through his body as Kudo trailed patterns across his hand.

'Wh-why would you care?' Kaito asked. 'If I disappeared, I mean.' He realised his voice was thick, thicker than it should when a practically stranger simply explained something in a whispered voice during a show, not to disturb the rest of the audience.

'Care about missing the opportunity to finally see your face, the face of Kaito KID – '

Had Kudo's hand not caged his wrist at that exact moment, Kaito would have flown out of the chair. No matter how husky that voice sounded, he was _not _ready to be caught, recognised or otherwise. Mouri shot them a curious glance but soon refocused on the show. Kudo spared her no attention as he held onto Kaito's wrist so hard he feared it would break. Reluctantly he sat down, only then realising any chance of waving the statement off had come and gone.

'I've decided to go through my priorities' the detective said, seemingly random. 'Do you remember what I told you about the price of seeing you face?' he asked leaning in even closer.

His was practically whispering straight into his ear, and it had interesting reactions on his body. He could almost feel the lips of the detective, and again he found himself needing to swallow, the lump in his throat refusing to disappear. Slowly he nodded, remembering that conversation very clearly. It was, after all, one of his most treasured reassurances from the detective that he did not wish to catch him.

'Well, I decided that handing you over to the police is not one of my top priorities. As it turned out, it is not on my priority list at all. Catching you, however, is', Kudo whispered.

Suddenly the entire world started spinning, blood rushed to Kaito's face and angels were singing when Kudo placed a sort kiss just below his ear. He heard himself audibly gasp but no one but Kudo seemed to notice as the lips still hovering close to his skin spread out into a predatory smirk.

'Now how about you magic us out of here to somewhere more private?' whispered that insanely seductive voice.

'But K-Kudo…' he stammered, clamming his lips shut as a moan threatened to escape as he felt a tongue slide from the base of this neck all the way to his earlobe that was taken in between two incredibly soft lips.

'I think you can call me Shinichi. After all, we've known each other for a looong time.'

Kaito's heart skipped a beat and he leaned his head away from Ku-Shinichi, letting him have more room for his lovely tongue to dance across his skin.

'So, how about that magic?' mumbled Shinichi and grazed Kaito's neck with his teeth.

In a poof in smoke they were gone. Shinichi blinked and looked around; they were standing just outside the theatre house, Shinichi pressed against the wall with a very horny Kaito sucking his skin on his throat.

'So that is how you do it!' the detective laughed.

'Un huh', muttered Kaito distractedly and smiled when he heard the detective moan as Kaito pressed his body to the surprisingly well fit detective.

Suddenly Kaito felt two gentle fingers under his chin. He raised his head to lock gaze with the most incredibly blue eyes he had ever seen. They were intense, just the way Kaito loved, and they were still filled with joy, warmth, dare he say it – love.

He brought his face closer to his and just as his eyelids fluttered close he felt two warm lips meet his own in a gentle embrace. Shinichi's kiss was slow, torturous and oh so sweet. How long had Kaito waited to kiss those full, determined lips? He could not remember, but pressed closer. More pressure, a slight opening and a sensual touch of something wet. He opened his mouth in response and met with his own tongue in a passion filled dance of lust and want.

His hands found their way into the combed cowlick of his every so formal detective and he enjoyed himself immensely ruffling the hair style into an unrecognisable mess that more resembled the one Kaito fashioned. He moaned loudly when Shinichi dug his fingers into his arms but frowned when he realised he was being pushed away. Confusion spread across his features and Shinichi chuckled.

'So this is what you look like when you don't guard your face behind that ridiculous Poker Face of yours' said Shinichi but his breathy voice betrayed his lustful wishes. 'This is, however, as far as it will go tonight.' Before Kaito could protest Shinichi continued: 'I'm still on my date with Ran and I still wish to remain her friend even after I explain to her my new sexual orientation. It would help if I didn't run off to lose my virginity with my new boyfriend before dumping her', he said and winked.

Kaito burst out in full laughter, kissed his admitted boyfriend and was gone in a puff of white, rose-smelling smoke. From his new position around the corner of the building, he watched as Shinichi looked slightly annoyed, muttered something about goodbyes and was just about to leave to call Mouri when he noticed his new addition to his phone. A small charm of Kaitou KID dangled from the device. Kaito sniggered as Shinichi hastily opened the phone, searched through his contact list and chuckled amused as he looked down on Kaito's phone number and mail address, along with the personal notice:

_To the detective who could never catch me,_

_I present to you the ultimate clue – _

_Call me *KID doodle_

'When did you start considering yourself caught, I wonder', Kaito heard the detective mutter before he swept the vicinity with his piercing eyes, intense and happy eyes, and turned his back on the grinning thief. Supposedly to explain to Mouri she was being dumped for an internationally wanted thief, a guy. Imagine if she thought she was being dumped for a girl! Kaito wondered briefly if Shinichi would survive an encounter like that and was just about to change into the hottest girl imaginable to hunt down his boyfriend when he decided he preferred Shinichi alive and happy. She would grant him his friendship with the Mouri girl. After all, he now had Shinichi all to himself to touch, kiss and - _Shut up brain_!


End file.
